


take a pound of flesh (we all die)

by ElasticElla



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Mask in hand, Amaya saunters over to her, swinging her hips a little more than is necessary, lips curled up. The absolute minx.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Sara Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	take a pound of flesh (we all die)

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy guess who started legends

Amaya shoots the latest idiot who decided to pick up the Arrow’s bow, two bullets to the chest and he’s dead. Sara had simply sliced his hamstrings, sometimes likes playing with her food. Amaya strides over to the fresh corpse, ripping the mask away, and Sara couldn’t give a damn about the latest would-be hero’s identity if she tried. 

There’s blood splattered over her tight pants, sweat slinking down her neck, and Amaya has never looked so damned gorgeous. Mask in hand, Amaya saunters over to her, swinging her hips a little more than is necessary, lips curled up. The absolute minx. 

“C’mon you know Damien likes them warm.” 

Sara rolls her eyes, “Always the mission first with you babe.” 

Amaya grins, “I’ll buy you dinner after.” 

“I don’t think it counts as buying if you just take your pants off,” Sara drawls.

(Amaya allows a four minute break before they return, lips sticky and wet. Sara counts it as a win.)

.

They lay under the stars, Amaya’s head on her stomach and one of her hands petting her hair, the other tucked behind her head. The pillow arm has long gone numb, but Sara doesn’t want to disturb Amaya, feels like the moment could break with a single too deep breath. 

It had been an ordinary evening- kill, eat, kill, fuck, listen to Damien monologue while feeling up Amaya’s thigh under the table- until they left work. (It still feels silly to call it ‘work’ it’s so much more than that, play suits it so much better.)

Amaya said she missed nature, so Sara did what any good girlfriend would do and cleared out Star City’s largest park. Laying in the middle of it, you could almost forget you were in a city. The tallest trees blocking the buildings, only stars in sight. 

“I don’t know why,” Amaya finally says. 

“Hmm?” 

“The outdoors, it’s not like- I didn’t grow up with it, I’ve never liked camping or anything. We’re city girls, through and through.” 

Sara hums again, “I dunno, this is pretty nice. Pretty sure real nature has more mosquitoes.” 

Amaya laughs easily, rolling over on her stomach. “True. The dome has got to be Thawne’s greatest creation.” 

“The bug zapper,” Sara agrees. 

“I don’t know why. It’s weird. It felt like I _had_ to get fresh air, as if there’s another kind.” 

“Your primal side,” Sara teases. Amaya bites her lip, and that won’t do at all, Sara brushing her thumb over her mouth. “Hey, how about we start doing weekly picnics?”

Amaya nips her thumb, stars reflected in her eyes, “Yeah.” 

.

Sara groans as Amaya kisses her awake. It may be the nicest way to wake, but she’s still not a fan after only three hours of sleep. 

“The hero hacker fucked up, get up darling.” 

“Five more minutes,” Sara groans, tempted to growl as Amaya rips away the blankets. 

“Coffee’s in the car.” 

“The car?” Sara manages, wiping at her eyes and yawning. “You’re the evilest.” 

“Only the best for you,” Amaya teases, and yeah, that’s very true. 

“Fine,” Sara says, getting up and stretching her arms. “I call dibs on killing this one.” 

Amaya laughs, bopping her on the nose and quickly backing away before Sara can swat at her arm. “Deal.”

Sara gets dressed and brushes her teeth quickly, mood turning around as she feels more and more like a real person, reviewing the day’s plan. They’re gonna kill the stupid hacker that’s been helping all the heroes hide, maybe snatch a few more masks with the info they get out of her, go to the Thai place Mick has been raving about, maybe break into a posh hotel with Amaya and have sex in a hot tub and scandalize some security guards. 

Life is so damned good.


End file.
